Iku Nagae
frame|right Introduction Iku Nagae, the mid-boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and a Ryuuguu no Tsukai that lives among the clouds. Able to manipulate lighting and possessing the youkai ability to read the atmosphere, Iku lives between the realm of humans and dragons, and acts as an envoy to the Dragon Palace. Advantages: Iku combines many unique features which make fighting her quite a different experience. She has fast and deceptively long-ranged, easy to hit and combo melee attacks while airborne, and when grounded she's backed up by powerful, varied skills and spellcards. Her bullets also tend to be unique, capable of zoning and long-range gimmicks. Finally, her decks can change her playstyle rather drastically, from the chip-damage and gimmicks based annoyer, to a high-risk and high-damaging comboer... going through the balanced zoning/comboer types which capitalize 2k to 2.5k damage and a bluering from almost any hit. Disadvantages: Iku combines being one of the slowest characters while being lightweight, and having a large hitbox. Also, even though her moveset is almost complete, each move tends to be designed for one specific purpose alone, and she lacks melee attacks that hit behind her and graze attacks. Most of her moves contain critical flaws, as much varied as her moveset. All this means that she's easy to punish, and when she is, she'll take a lot of damage. Also, as a side effect of these flaws and her slow speed is that it's very hard to guardcrush with Iku without the use of spellcards, or advanced techniques like LandCancel strings. Finally, there's some difficulty in handling Iku's decks, as it's hard to judge which skill or spellcard fits better a given playstyle, and some spellcards go as far as being misleading on their apparent use. Special Properties Floating (slow): Iku's special form of flight. Does not show the usual winds flight animation around Iku, is much more maneuverable than regular flight, turning radius is reduced, straight speed is reduced, and prohibits flight landing cancelling into highjump. Also, it consumes half the spirit that regular flight does. Finally, instead of just one, she has three flight animations with differently shaped hitboxes: one for vertical flight, one for forward flight and one for backwards flight. The only other characters that float are Patchouli and Yuyuko, but their floating is much more maneuverable. Hoverdash: Iku’s ground dash (D6) hovers slightly above the ground. This allows her to dash over some low physical attacks. However Iku’s hitbox is turned horizontal during the dash which makes her extra vulnerable to wide physical attacks, such as Alice’s 6A. The only other character with a hoverdash is Yukari. Long roll/slide: Iku's wakeup roll or recovery goes much further than other characters', however this also makes it much more predictable. The only other character that slides farther than usual is Patchouli, and her slide doesn't go as far as Iku's. Lightweight: Iku is launched further away, wallslams/groundslams higher, and then falls slower. This is particularly bad for Iku, since she is vulnerable to all combos that hit lightweight characters, but due to her large hitbox size, she's still prone to most combos that whiff on the other ones. Normal Moves Close 5A Short sleeve whip with a little spark on the end. Hits high, and chainable into 6A and 3A. As of v1.01, this will whiff on a crouching Reimu, Sakuya, Patchouli, Yuyuko, Suika, and Reisen, and a dashing Marisa/Sakuya if you are too close. Most moves with strong counterhit properties (6A, j.2A, 66C etc) cause long enough of a bounce that you can wait for your enemy to fall about mid-body height and let out another 5AA. Far 5A A spinning sleeve whip that propels Iku forward and ranges just slightly over one body length. Leaves Iku vulnerable on whiff. Risky, but the counterhit stagger is good enough to land a followup 5C on most characters, allowing you to pull off various improvised combos. Not bad for a counterhit. 5AAA Iku's Dial-A combo. A short whip, a 1-2 up-down whip that groundslams, and palm press knockback for 4 hits. It's highly recommended to not use the last "A" in the combo since the recovery is painfully slow; use 5AA then chain into a bullet/special to deal higher damage combos, or cancel into a 236B Drill Punch on block to keep yourself safe. The 2nd hit has a blind spot at certain ranges that will break the combo. If the first 2As are wrongblocked in the corner (assuming the opponent cannot dodge 5A by crouching), Iku will be in perfect position to fire continuous 5Cs to break the opponents guard. 2A Crouching sleeve whip. Hits low. Like much of Iku's moves, the actual hitbox extends slightly further than the tip of her shawl sprite. Useful if you want to poke people out of your c5A range. Combos into 3A. 3A A slow soccer tackle that travels a short distance forward and hits beyond her feet. Knocks down. 3A Charged version of 3A that travels slightly farther, but no difference in knockdown. 6A Double palm press; knockback. Also propels Iku forward. This will whiff on a dashing/crouching Sakuya and a crouching Suika. (HISOUTENSOKU: Now adds a lightning ball a la 66B.) 6A Charged version of 6A that propels two body lengths, and wallslams. This will whiff on a crouching Sakuya and Suika. j.A Aeriel version of Far 5A, but Iku preserves her momentum in the air. j.6A A sleeve whip that hits forward and upwards. Has deceptively good range that goes slightly beyond the scarf. Only the initial swing hits, and bad delay if whiffed. Useful for hitting opponents flying torwards/away Iku, especially at a height slightly above her. j.2A Sleeve whip 45 degrees downward that has the same properties as j.6A, but has a huge blind spot in front of Iku. Always err on the side of overestimating it's range; chances are it'll smack, and if it won't you'll be left standing right in front of the opponent. j.8A A small drill punch, but upwards. Up to 4 hits, 10% limit per. 66A A dashing version of far 5A. Knocks back. 66B Dashes with an large electric orb in front. Connects between 2-6 body lengths, but has a blind spot in front of Iku. Whiffs past opponent at anything under 2 body lengths, and grazable. Does 1 Orb of damage on block. 66C A dashing version of j.2A without the blindspot. Groundslams. Iku will end up on the other side if connected at point blank. Combos into itself. Jumps over crouching Sakuya and Suika. Bullet Moves 5B Shoots out 5 electric orbs in a fan motion. 5 hits - 1.3k damage and 1.5 Orb damage on block. Causes Hovering. 5B Charged version of 5B that shoots 9 electric orbs that span the entire height of the screen. 9 hits - 2k damage/2-3 Orb damage. 2B Shoots out 3 electric orbs in a straight and tighter fan motion. Use this on the ground against grounded opponents that are nearby instead of the regular 5B. 3 hits - 800 damage/1 Orb damage on block. 2B Charged version of 2B that shoots 5 electric orbs that fans slightly upwards. 5 hits @ 1.3k damage, and 1.5 Orb damage on block. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. 5C Shoots a large orb 4 body lengths away, then explodes into 4 smaller orbs. At 3 body lengths away, does 7 hits max @ 1.5k damage and 1.5 - 2 Orbs damage on block. 5C Charged version of 5C that flies 6 body lengths at a faster speed and deals the same amount of damage. Iku is vulnerable until right before the orb explodes. 6C Fires off 4 quick streams of lightning straight through the entire length of the screen. Does max 4 hits @ 900 damage/1 Orb on block. 6C Charged version of 6C that fires 5 streams in a wider pattern for roughly the same amount of damage. Only the initial orbs cause damage. 2C Iku hops a little over 1 body length forward and releases an wind orb off of sleeve upwards. Orb travels 2 extra body lengths or after 3 hits before disappearing. Knockback + Anti-air, 3 hits @ 700 damage/1 Orb on block. Iku is vulnerable until she touches the ground or air-dashes after orb leaves her sleeve. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.2C Iku shoots an orb with lightning tailing behind it just like her 214, but at a 45º downwards angle. If the orb hits the ground it bounces and goes 45º upwards angle. j.2C Almost the same as the uncharged version, but Iku shoots two orbs instead of one and the angles are a bit different from each other. j.1C Same as j.2C, but the shot is angled down more sharply. j.1C Fires two sharply angled trailing shots. Special Moves Note: damaging moves have an increment of 10% damage for each level. Default Skillcards Alternate Skillcards Hisoutensoku Skillcards Spellcards One cost cards Two cost cards Three cost cards Four cost cards Five cost cards Hisoutensoku Spellcards One cost cards Four cost cards SWR Combos Midscreen *'5AA 6C 623B' - 2160 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Very easy, works anywhere, leads to Limit knockdown if all three 5AA hits connect, can charge 6C in corner. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D/9D j.A j.6A' - 2350-2644 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Iku's basic ground bnb. Whiffs on Yuyuko at j.5C, won't work on counterhit, midscreen only, and needs to be started at point blank range against most characters. Also, timing on j.5C varies from character to character. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.6C 6D/9D j.2A/j.6A' 2040-2411 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Shortened version of her basic bnb that is less strict on 5AA range, and works on Yuyuko at point blank range with precise timing. Wait for a few frames before 5AA's second hit, and before cancelling into 5C. *'5AA 5C Electric Sign/Snakehead Mullet' - ~2500 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Standard low-cost spellcard combo. On some characters, not all hits will land, leaving you with anywhere from 15 to 5% limit. Seal the deal by running up to them and smacking with j.2A, j.6A etc. Easily evident in the case of Snakehead Mullet- if after the fourth hit they won't limit, smack them. With Electric Sign, the limit is usually instantaneous. (IE, the projectile explodes right inside them) *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D j.6A' - 2000-2100 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Whiffs on Yuyuko often, for the same reason as above combos. However, if it lands against her, you can sometines add a j.5A between 6D and j.6A for extra damage. *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.6C 9D j.2A' - 1995-2071 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Works on Yuyuko and whiffable characters easier than above combo. *'j.2A 6C HJC9 j.2A (j.6C)' - ~1735 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1-(2) Notes: Trusty version of above combos. Depending on how many 6C bolts connect, 100% limit will be reached on j.2A or on j.6C. Good for safe and cheap okizeme setup. *'6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.2A 623B/236C' - 1800-2000/1800-2300 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3+ Notes: Does not work if the opponent starts within two character lengths, but will work from up to 3/4 of a zoomed in screen away. If j.2A places the opponent in or close to the corner, you can use 236C for extra damage, but it will cost you the limit knockdown unless you land j.6C perfectly. If Iku lands deep in the corner during 236C, damage potential is severely diminished. *'66C (close) 5B 6C 623B' - 2150-2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: 100% limit. Only works if you are next to your opponent after landing 66C. *'66C (midrange to far) 6C 623B' - 1500-1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Only 100% limit when enough bolts from 6C hit. Works at any range 66C connects. *'66C 66C 66C' - 1400-1500 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: 100% limit. Not range dependent. C cannot be buffered. Near Corner *'(f.5A) 6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2621/2228 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: After f.5A, opponent has to be about 1 character length from the corner. If he is already, omit f.5A. 6C and 623B have to be cancelled into in the first frame possible. 623B leads to limit knockdown. *'6A 6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.6A' - 1600-1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: Everything but j.6A will land from any position on the screen, but limit knockdown does not occur without it *'3C 9D j.5A j.6A' - 1500-1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1+ Notes: Anti-air. No limit knockdown Corner *'5AA 5B 6C' - 2475 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Does not work from maximum 5A range. *'f.5A 6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2621 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: On the corner, this only works against Lightweight characters (Marisa, Alice, Patchouli, Iku). f.5A can't be omitted. 6C and 623B have to be cancelled into in the first frame possible. 623B leads to limit knockdown. *'6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2380 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Doesn't work against Marisa, Alice and Patchouli. Same properties of the above combo otherwise. Situational. *'j.2A f.5A 6A 22B/C' - 2177 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Against Marisa, Alice, Patchouli and Iku, you have some time to adjust f.5A range after landing. *'j.2A 5B 5C 236C' - 2334-2392 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Can lead to 100% knockdown if Iku is far enough from the corner. Damage and difficulty varies from character to character. *'j.2A 5B 6C' - 1940-2350 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Damage is greater when Iku is closer to the corner. *'6C j.6C 6D j.2A (f.5A) 6A' 1900 - 2150 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Can be done from 1/4 stage to 1/2 stage away. 100% limit. If you land too close to do f.5A, skip to 6A *'6C j.6C 6D j.2A f.5A 236B' 1900 - 2150 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Can be done from 1/4 stage to 1/2 stage away. Does not lead to limit knockdown. 236C does less damage. *'CH f.5A 5B 5C 236C' 2500 - 2900 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Only on counterhit, you can also opt to chain into drill super for around 3,400 damage. Hisoutensoku Combos From 5A *'5AAA 6C 623BC' -- 2157 damage -- 100% limit :Orbs : 2''' :Use : '''Anywhere, Point Blank, Everyone :Notes : Use this when short on spirit orbs. :Modifications : ::(corner, optional) -- 5AAA 6C 623BC -- 2236 damage -- 105% limit. *'5AAA 5C HJC9 j.5C 9D j.5A j.6A' -- 2644 max damage -- 135% max limit. :Orbs : 2+ :Use : Midscreen, Point Blank, Everyone :Notes : Doesn't work well on Sanae (but still limits). :Modifications : ::(easier, less range dependent, good for post-combo spacing) -- 5AAA 5C HJC9 j.5C 9D j.2A -- 2571 max damage -- 135% max limit *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 9D j.5C 6D j.5A j.6A' -- 3171 max damage -- 135% max limit :Orbs : 4''' :Use : '''Midscreen, Point Blank, whiffs on Remilia Youmu China Utshuo Reisen Aya and Tenshi :Notes : Yeah it can be looped now. whiffs on 5AA 5C, so it can't be fixed for those characters. *'5AAA 5B 6C' -- 2475 max damage -- 100% limit :Orbs : 2''' :Use : '''Corner, Point Blank, Everyone :Notes : Old corner bnb. *'5AA 5B 6C 22C' -- 2795 damage -- 105% limit :Orbs : 3''' :Use : '''Corner, Point Blank, Doesn't limit on Suika, Yukari, Yuyuko, Remilia, Suwako :Notes : Must be cancelled lightning fast at every turn. :Modifications : ::(easier, but haven't managed to limit on Suika, Yukari, Remilia, Youmu, Patch, Alice, Sakuya, Reimu, China, Suwako) -- 5AA 5B 5C 22C -- 2671 max damage -- 100% max limit ::(easiest, less range dependant, 4 orbs, works on everyone, very reliable) -- 5AA 5B 5C HJC9/7 j.6A j.5B j.6C -- 2641 damage -- 100% limit From j.2A *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.5C 9D j.5A j.6A' -- 2424 max damage -- 135% max limit : Orbs : 2+ :Use : Midscreen, Everyone From 66C *'66C 5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 9D j.5A j.6A' -- 2532 damage -- 135% limit :Orbs : 2''' :Use : '''Midscreen & Near Corner, Point Blank, Whiffs on Youmu, Harder and Limits Early on Reisen and Tenshi. :Notes : Must cross the opponent during 66C. Timing is character dependant. :Modifications : :: (easier, works on Youmu, 3 orbs) -- 66C 5B 6C 22C -- 2238 damage -- 125% limit Blockstrings Due to her slow nature, Iku has some trouble with this. What follows here is mostly WIP, any help is appreciated. General As of today, no fully airtight and reliable guardcrush string has been discovered. But some guidelines for guardcrushing do exist: * Normal bullets that drain more spirit than they cost you are 5B, 2B and j.5B at close range, 5C, j.5C when it lands on the spot, 6C and j.6C when all bolts hit, and "piercing" j.1C (unusual). This is bad, as of all of these, only 5C can be airtight. * 6C and j.6C can be cancelled and are airtight out of most melee attacks, and they also drain one full orb if used correctly. * All of 5AA hits high. All of Iku's aerial melee hits high. For low hits, 2A 3A 6C is airtight. * After 6C, default 214BC can be used for one or two (charged version) extra hits. But each hit drains only half an orb (except at lvlmax, where the second hit drains a full orb by itself). * For air-to-ground (j.5A j.6C j.66) pseudoloop seems to be airtight. Hard to hit on a crouching opponent, easier to hit in the corner. It also seems that j.6C comes after a small gap just enough to stop the absolute guard, so you may be able to mix in (j.5A j.5B j.6C j.66)s which are very profitable spirit-wise. At some point you'll LandCancel, try to time it so that it happens right after any attack, as you can then followup with 5A or 2A for a final high-low mixup. * Skill specific advice: :- a.214BC (thunderbolt) is a good blockstring starter if you manage to make someone block it. :- a.214BC (spinners) only becomes profitable at lvl2, but may help in chaining with 5Cs. :- a.236BC (thunderpunch) is probably decent for blockstrings, but watch out for BEs. :- a.236BC (disco-"teleport") is probably trash, but (5C 236B) loop is a valid blockstring. :- d.22BC drains 1 full orb and may help in the corner. :- a.22BC (delayed bolt) dains one and a half orbs, and can help cover the gaps in your blockstrings if you time it right. :- a.22BC (clock) Not only drains their orbs (up to 1 for B version, 3 for C version), it makes you wait enough so that your own are recovered, deals a lot of chip damage, and deals some good damage if you GC them in the meantime. However, the startup is slow, and it doesn't work well on grounded oponents. * All of Iku's SCs, except for Drill Punch and both Veils Buffs, will help you a lot with GCs (also, they can't be BE'd). lvl3 Spine and lvl5 are probably the easiest to use. * If all else fails, default 236B can be used to make many strings safe (all cancellable strings safe at lvl1). At least you did some chip damage and drew precious cards. TODO: get more information on what strings are unlocked with wrongblocks, add and fill an "airtight string pieces" section. Guardcrush Strings Must be done with a cornered opponent *'5C 5C 5C...' Notes: 5C should stop right over blocking opponent. If the opponent attempts a border escape, Iku can cut off their escape route with 236B, 623B, j2A, or j6A. *'5C HJC9 66 j.A 5A 6C Spine Sign' Notes: 5C should stop right over blocking opponent.